inoubattlewanichijoukeinonakadefandomcom-20200213-history
Jurai Andō
|base = 安藤 寿来 |furigana = あんどう じゅらい |alias = Guiltia Sin Jurai |othernames = Ju-kun (by Hatoko Kushikawa) Andō-Chūni Chūni Stupid brother (by Machi Andō) (once) An-san (by Chifuyu Himeki) (once)Episode 2 Darling (by Mirei Kudō)Episode 2 |eng name = July AndouOfficial Anime Site |gender = Male |status = Alive |eyecolor = Teal |haircolor = Black |age = 16 (Beginning) 17 (Second Arc) |occupation = Student Superpower User |school = Senkō Private High School |affiliation = Literature Club |relatives = Unnamed Father Machi Andō (older sister) |btype = OCharacter Profile KingCharacter Profile |jpn voice = Okamoto Nobuhiko |eng voice= Mateo Mpinduzi-Mott |ln debut = Volume 1 |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1}}Andō Jurai, also known as July Andou in English variation, is the main protagonist of Inō Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de. He is a patient of chūnibyōChūnibyō (Definition) that is part of the Literature Club at Senkō Private High School. His ability called "Dark and Dark", allows him to manipulate a dark flame from his right hand, although it's useless most of the time. He gains an evolved version of his Dark and Dark, called "Dark and Dark of the End". Appearance Andō is an eccentric tall young man. He has unruly black hair and his eye color is teal (blue-green). His usual clothing is his school uniform, red coat, white shirt, blue tie, white pants and light brown shoes. He sometimes pulls up the sleeve of his clothing on his right arm to the elbow whenever he uses his ability. Inou Battle Jurai full view.jpg|Full view of Andō. Ju2.png|Andō as a maid. Handsome.png|Andō in casual outfit. Personality Andō is a edgy, energetic boy, with a bad case of chūnibyō or NPDNarcissistic Personality Disorder. Despite this, he is actually fairly good at academics, and gets decent marks in his classes. Still, Andō is not very observant, and is completely oblivious to some of the feelings the female members of the club have for him. Later on, it is revealed that he was inspired to continue his delusional lifestyle in middle school by a certain silver-haired girl with glasses, which was later revealed to be Tomoyo. Because of this, he has developed a very carefree personality that can often accept other peoples faults without much trouble. When he gained his superpower, he was excited, saying and even though it didn't do much, he still loved it all the same, because every guy wants one. Though, he does get depressed when others point out how useless his power is. Andō also seems to be oblivious and dim to romance, due to the implied romantic feelings that Kushikawa Hatoko and Kanzaki Tomoyo have towards him in the series. Also, Andō is caring, kind and generally understanding of situations, making the girls in the club being attracted to him, even Mirei and Madoka, and he always tries to pep up his friends, whenever they are sad. Powers and Abilities 'Dark and Dark' : Andō's right hand has a special power, which is a black blaze that is "darkness" itself. It is not actually hot (described as lukewarm), not able to burn anything and is not very reliable.Episode 1 'Dark and Dark of the End/Inferno Gate: Maximum' : This is the secondary stage of Dark and Dark.Episode 7 This version of his superpower, which is hot unlike the first stage (which was described as 'lukewarm'). This burns everything, including the user and it can't be put out by anything.Episode 12 Dark and Dark and Tomoyo.jpg|'Dark and Dark' Daku.jpg|'Dark and Dark of the End' Trivia * The person that spends the most time with Andō is Kushikawa Hatoko. * He is quite bad at cooking. * He is not allowed to buy his own clothing, most likely due to his semi-delusional personality. *In terms of personality, Andō is very similar to Togashi Yūta from Love, Chūnibyō, and Other Delusions. Both had Chūnibyō in some point of their lives, and their personas involved manipulating a dark flame. On a side note, both have eyes of green shade. * On his light novel character profile, Andō's blood type is revealed as "King Type" ( , ''Ō-gata'') which is crossed off and replacing for "O Type" ( ''Ō-gata'') as "King Type" is not a real blood type. This is pun on Japanese word for "King" and English letter "O" as they sound the same in Japanese.It was mentioned on his light novel character profile. * On the light novels, Andō sometimes mentions some events that took place in the anime series which were not present in the light novel series, breaking the fourth wall in the process. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Senkō Private High School Students Category:Superpower Users Category:Senkō Literature Club Members